


Wanna bet?

by HebeAndersen



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo non riusciva a ricordare per quale assurdo motivo si fosse risvegliato in un letto d'ospedale.<br/>Tutto quello che sapeva era che doveva aver qualcosa di veramente stupido – cosa assolutamente nella norma – per ritrovarsi con un braccio rotto all'improvviso. [...]<br/>« E' così sei la campionessa del campus di tiro con l'arco, eh? » [...]<br/>« Apollo » sospirò senza speranze lei « guarda che non sei il maestro dell'arco e della freccia! »<br/>Il biondo gonfiò il petto con fare orgoglioso, mentre si sistemava i suoi amati Rayban sugli occhi.<br/>« Sono sicuro che riesco a batterti ad occhi chiusi. Vuoi scommettere? »<br/>[Scritta per il gruppo Facebook "We are out for prompt"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per il gruppo Facebook di We are out for prompt, per l'evento del 31 luglio/2 agosto.  
> Già pubblicata sul mio account di Efp - Il tuo sito di fanfiction.  
> Prompt: "-Apollo, guarda che non sei il maestro dell'arco e della freccia!- " " - Vuoi scommettere?-"

  
  
Apollo non riusciva a ricordare per quale assurdo motivo si fosse risvegliato in un letto d'ospedale.  
Tutto quello che sapeva era che doveva aver qualcosa di veramente stupido – cosa assolutamente nella norma – per ritrovarsi con un braccio rotto all'improvviso.  
La testa gli doleva davvero molto per cui tentò per quanto possibile di trovare una posizione confortevole sul quel maledetto letto dal materasso duro come la pietra.  
Stava ancora lottando con il cuscino – aveva scoperto quanto fosse estremamente complicato dover fare tutto con un braccio solo – quando una voce conosciuta lo interruppe.  
« Alla buon'ora, finalmente hai deciso che era ora di degnarci della tua presenza. »  
Il ragazzo si girò verso la porta della stanza e non riuscì a trattenere una risata allegra.  
« Sempre il solito simpaticone, eh Dioniso? »  
« Che ci vuoi fare? E' un dono, il mio! »  
Un giovane dai capelli ricci e lo sguardo divertito si andò a buttare su l'unica sedia presente.  
« Allora amico mio, si può sapere che avevi intenzione di fare ieri? Voglio dire, per ridurti in questo modo dovevi avere dei motivi ben validi. »  
Apollo sospirò e si portò teatralmente la mano del braccio sano sul petto.  
« Oh caro compagno, se tu sapessi il perchè di tutto questo non ne comprenderesti l'importanza. »  
« Ho capito, non ricordi assolutamente niente. » rise l'altro « Per tua immensa fortuna però, è presente una persona che forse potrebbe illuminare il tuo cervello. »  
« Davvero? E chi sarebbe mai? » domandò curioso come un bambino.  
« Io, idiota. »  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena del ragazzo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo verso la porta dove, appoggiata allo stipite, si trovava una ragazza.  
Era decisamente carina con lunghi capelli neri e mossi che cadevano in modo scomposto sopra alla giacchetta di jeans che indossava e che contrastavano con la pelle bianca.  
Aveva un'aria famigliare – decisamente troppo per i suoi gusti.  
« Artemide! Quale insperato piacere vederti qui. Immagino che tu sia super preoccupata per me e quindi tu sia voluta venire ad offrirmi un po' di conforto. »  
« Immagini sbagliato, come sempre d'altronde. Non ho intenzione di fare da crocerossina ad un maschio da strapazzo del tuo calibro. »  
Si spostò leggermente da lì con passo fiero e gli lanciò un'occhiata che sembrava essere di disgusto – ma Apollo sapeva che in realtà erano tutte manifestazioni del suo immenso amore per lui.  
« Sono qui semplicemente perchè Arianna mi ha pregato di farlo. Immagino che il suo fidanzato non avesse il fegato di chiedermelo. »  
Dioniso fece un'espressione offesa a quell'affermazione ma Artemide non si scompose minimamente.  
« Inoltre, avevano bisogno che qualcuno raccontasse ai dottori come diavolo ti sei fatto tutto questo dato che eri addormentato ed io purtroppo ero l'unica presente. »  
« Voglio tutti i dettagli Artemide! So che non puoi negarmelo! » la pregò il riccio, zittito subito da un'occhiataccia della ragazza in sua direzione – un'occhiataccia che, Apollo lo sapeva bene, significava pugno in aria se non si taceva entro trenta secondi.  
« Ho capito, sto zitto. Anzi, me ne vado così vi lascio un po' da soli! » ridacchiò Dioniso facendo l'occhiolino in direzione dell'amico che lo stava ringraziando in tutte le lingue del mondo.  
« Un giorno o l'altro, giuro che lo infilzo con una delle mie frecce. » sbottò la ragazza appoggiandosi al muro.  
« Comunque sappi che tu hai un debito con me. »  
Apollo cadde beatamente dalle nuvole: « Di quale debito parli, scusa? »  
« Comincio a pensare seriamente che tutte le lampade che ti fai ti facciamo diventare ancora più scemo di quello che già sei. Sei salvo grazie a me, molti al posto mio non avrebbero chiamato l'ambulanza. »  
« Grazie carissima, è bello sapere che esista qualcuno che mi ama! »  
Il ragazzo si drizzò ancora un po' sul letto e, appoggiando una guancia sulla mano libera, le chiese semplicemente: « Potresti gentilmente spiegarmi per quale motivo mi trovo qui? »  
Artemide sospirò un attimo prima di iniziare a raccontare.

  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


« E' così sei la campionessa del campus di tiro con l'arco, eh? »  
Apollo davvero non ce la faceva a lasciarla stare, eh?  
Era una giornata così bella – luminosa, immersa nella natura e nel silenzio del parco – quando quell'idiota le era arrivato tra i piedi a rovinarla.  
Artemide non sapeva davvero cosa fare – era meglio strozzarlo in modo veloce e indolore o infilzarlo con una freccia su per la gola? Davvero non sapeva decidersi!  
« Così dicono le gare e le mie allieve. »  
« Non per vantarmi ma anch'io sono un genio in questo sport! Il migliore! »  
Ma perchè doveva ronzarle sempre intorno?  
Eppure le pareva di essere stata chiara in proposito – mai e poi mai sarebbe uscita con lui.  
« Apollo » sospirò senza speranze lei « guarda che non sei il maestro dell'arco e della freccia! »  
Il biondo gonfiò il petto con fare orgoglioso, mentre si sistemava i suoi amati Rayban sugli occhi.  
« Sono sicuro che riesco a batterti ad occhi chiusi. Vuoi scommettere? »  
« Se vinco io ti levi dai piedi per sempre? »  
Il ragazzo pensò con attenzione per qualche secondo a quella proposta prima di annuire convinto – perchè in fondo, era impossibile che lui perdesse! Era il grande Apollo, per Zeus!  
« Ci sto, domani nel tuo adorato boschetto di allenamento alle tre? »  
« Puntuale, non ammetto ritardi. »  
« Sarò un orologio svizzero! » promise lui.

  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


Erano le quattro passate ormai e di Apollo non c'era ancora nessuna traccia.  
Artemide stava seriamente pensando di andarsene e decretare la sfida come conclusa a suo favore, quando dei passi la misero sull'attenti.  
A giudicare dal rumore che producevano, dovevano appartenere ad una persona fin troppo sicura di sé.  
« Dì la verità, eri disperata perchè pensavi che non mi fossi ricordato dell'appuntamento? »  
La ragazza lo squadrò per bene prima di pronunciare le seguenti parole che aveva studiato con molta calma: « Cercherò di esprimerlo in modo semplice e coinciso cosi che tu possa capire nonostante il tuo cervello ridotto. Io – non – sono – la – tua – fidanzata. E soprattutto, mai lo sarò! »  
Apollo con estrema nonchalance, la ignorò completamente.  
« Vogliamo dare inizio alla sfida? C'è un bacio che mi aspetto o sbaglio? »  
« Io non ti devo alcun bacio! » borbottò lei sconvolta.  
« Sarà il mio premio per averti battuta.» spiegò lui tranquillamente.  
Artemide si stava davvero trattenendo per l'ennesima volta e per tranquillizzarsi decise di sistemare l'arco, in modo da far terminare il tutto il prima possibile.  
« Allora, è tutto molto elementare. Vedi quell'albero laggiù? »  
Il ragazzo tirò su gli occhiali da sole sulla fronte.  
« Certamente, non sono mica cieco. »  
« Strano, avrei giurato il contrario. Comunque, il tuo obiettivo è colpirlo. E' il mio record personale, se lo batti hai vinto la scommessa. »  
Apollo annuì e le prese l'arco dalle mani.  
« Un gioco da ragazzi insomma. Che sarà mai arrivare lì? »  
Si concentrò per un po' prima di mirare.  
Dopo qualche secondo di concentrazione, scoccò la freccia sicuro.  
« Non ci posso credere..»  
« Cosa c'è, ho colpito il bersaglio? »  
« Meno male che non eri cieco eh! Certo che si, perchè mai te lo starei dicendo altrimenti?! »  
Il ragazzo sentì una scarica di euforia invadergli il petto.  
« Quindi qualcuno mi deve un bacio! »  
« Piano Romeo, te lo do solo se riesci a tirare giù la freccia da là in cima.»  
Ancora prima che la ragazza avesse finito di parlare, Apollo corse verso l'oggetto del desiderio il più velocemente possibile e iniziò ad arrampicarsi per prenderla.  
Rischiò di cadere un paio di volte ma, in poche mosse, riuscì a portarsi all'altezza giusta e a staccare la freccia, mostrandola trionfante ad Artemide che sembrava essere in preda ad un attacco di disperazione.  
Preso dall'orgoglio del momento, si rizzò in piedi sul ramo per darsi quell'aria spavalda che era sicuro le piacesse tanto – questo almeno era quello che credeva lui.  
Il povero ragazzo si era però scordato del suo scarso senso dell'equilibrio e prima di rendersene conto, la sua testa aveva sbattuto a terra seguita dal corpo.  
Una strana luce avvolse il suo sguardo per qualche secondo.  
Poi il niente.

  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


« E questa è la storia del perchè tu ora sei incollato in questo letto di ospedale. »  
Apollo si toccò la testa fasciata, inorridendo al pensiero di aver davvero avuto un tale incidente – che diamine, poteva rovinare il suo meraviglioso volto. Doveva stare più attento la prossima volta.  
Osservò Artemide, immobile contro il muro, le braccia incrociate al petto che le conferivano un'aria da regina.  
Sorrise malizioso per qualche istante prima di pronunciare le fatidiche parole.  
« Sbaglio o qualcuno mi deve ancora un bacio? »  
  



End file.
